


By Your Side

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: OverwatchCharacters: Genji, AngelaRelationship: Genji/readerRequest: Ive seen a junkrat x reader on your blog, but would you write for genji? Perhaps the reader is Angelas assistant shes the best for dealing with cyborgs so she sees to him regularly but one days shes injured and hes worried.





	By Your Side

“You’re late.” You called over your shoulder as you heard the door open and quiet footsteps open. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw Genji walk over to the bench so he could sit on it.   
“My apologies.” He bowed his head to you with genuine sorrow for upsetting you.  
“I started to think you had forgotten about me.” You chuckled as you turned and walked up to him.   
“Never.” His voice was soft as you reached out and pressed the pads which released his armour. You couldn’t help but smile softly at the gentleness in his voice.   
When he first came here, he was an angry man, filled with hate and sorrow. He worked with Zenyatta and was able to tame a lot of his anger.   
You and Angela had worked tirelessly to help him. You were the one who crafted his new body while Angela was able to bond the human body to the metal in as little pain as possible. You both gave him the chance to live again, to fight for what he believed in and to grow.   
He was grateful for that and he always showed it.   
Genji had great respect for both you and Angela, but if was you that he grew closest to in the whole base.   
He saw you nearly every day, either in passing, briefs or during his weekly check ups. After missions, he came straight to you to make sure nothing had seriously injured both his physical body and his cyborg one.   
Today was just a check up.   
you carefully looked over every joint and mechanism, checking to make sure there were no issues.   
Genjis eyes watched you the entire time.   
“y/n]?” Tracer popped her head round the door as she knocked. “You coming out for tea?”   
“No, ive still got work to do. You guys go ahead. I’ll catch up with you tomorrow.” You smile at her, laughing when she pouted but disappeared.   
“You can do. I can wait till tomorrow.” Genji suddenly spoke, his voice soft.   
“No, don’t be silly.” You wave him off as you reached up to take off his visor and mask so you could check and make sure it was fine.  
You pulled it off his face, holding your breath for a moment as your eyes met his own. His real eyes.   
His entire face was scared but his eyes were as beautiful as ever. It was the first thing you noticed about him when he first ended up in front of you.   
“Who says I don’t prefer spending my time with you?” you asked his, raising an eyebrow at him and you saw those beautiful eyes light up.  
“Then, perhaps, I could take you out tonight?” He asks tentatively, immediately making your heart beat fast in your chest. His voice no longer had the metallic ring that came with his helmet but either voice could bring you to your knees.   
Was he truly asking you out?   
but before you could reply, Angela rushed into the room.   
“[y/n], I need your help. Reinhardt hurt.” She quickly told you before rushing back out.   
“oh god.” You handed Genji back his helmet. You saw the way his shoulders slouched and his eyes lost their glint. “im really sorry. Perhaps tomorrow?”   
“Tomorrow?” Genji immediately perked up and you couldn’t help but smile as you rushed to grab your lab coat.   
“Yes, when I get back tomorrow.” You nod, feeling a flutter in your chest at how happy he now looked.   
As you raced past him to the door, you pressed a very light kiss to his cheek before disappearing, leaving genji with a soft glow in his cheeks.  
\----time skip ---------------  
You sat up in bed, your book opened on your lap. You were really only half concentrating and had to keep rereading paragraphs as you waited for Angela to come back with more pain killers.   
You weren’t normally out in the field during battles like Angela, but she had been busy, and you had been asked to go. It was meant to be a quick mission. Get in, get info, get out.   
Winston and Tracer had assured you of this. But once you got inside, you discovered it was an ambush.   
while you managed to keep everyone else alive, you took some bad blows yourself. Thankfully, Winston was able to pick you up and escape with Tracer right behind him.   
They had taken you straight to Angela, who had gasped when she saw your state. You had fallen unconscious on the way back and only came too a few hours ago with Angela at your side.   
She reassured you that you still had all your limps and that you hadn’t been out long. You had a lot of bruises and cuts on you, but nothing detrimental.  
your attention was drawn up to the door as it opened, and you expected Angela to walk in.   
But it wasn’t.  
“Genji.” You couldn’t help but instantly smile as he enters the room. He looked rather smart; all things considered. He wore a black and white suit that fit sell over cyborg body without being too obvious. In fact, he was rather dashing. You felt yourself melt at his appearance. He reaches up and removed his helmet the second the door closes before rushing to your side. You saw the fear in his eyes as they darted over your body.   
“Are you alright?” he asks desperately as he reached out to cup your face, carful not to touch any cuts.   
You instantly lean into his ouch, reach up to cup your hand over his own.  
“Im fine, I promise.” You smile.   
But then the memories of your encounter with him the day before came flooding back to you.   
“oh Genji, I forgot about our date. Im so sorry.” You started to ramble as you bolted to sit up but the bruising on your ribs cause you pain and you let out a cry. Your hands clasped over the area of pain as genji instantly placed a hand on your back and his other one atop your own.   
He guides you to lie back down but smiles at you.   
“ive waited a long time to ask you out. I can wait a little longer for you to heal.” He speaks softly to you, soothing your fears that he might be annoyed with you.   
“You’re incredibly sweet, Genji.” You smiled before letting out a soft giggle.   
“What?” He asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. You did love it when he did this, especially when he was wearing his helmet because it looked so cute.   
“You got all dressed up for me, and I turn up like this.” You gesture to your battered body.   
“Still beautiful.” Genji mumbled to you, a soft smile on his lips. You couldn’t help but giggle, even out of embarrassment as your cheeks shone red.   
“So, where were we going to go? Seeing as you’re dressed up so fancy?” You ask, pushing yourself up a little as Genji sat on the side of your bed.   
“A surprise. I’ll take you there when you’re healed.” Genji smiles as he reached out and takes your hand in his own.   
“And until then?” You ask, pouting out your lip.   
“I shall stay by your side, as you stayed by mine.” Genjis voice made your heart flutter as he spoke. You couldn’t help the blush that dawned your cheeks or the smile that pulled on your lips.   
Before you could respond, the door opened and Angela walked in, your tablets in the palm of her hands.   
“This should be enough for-“ She stops when she see Genji and the rather intimate moment that had been taken place. “oh, I should come back later.”   
She smiles sweetly at you, placing your tablets on the side before leaving, probably to go and tell Winston and Tracer. It was a down side of her knowing about your crush on Genji.   
“Do you need anything?” Genji turns back to you.   
“A glass of water would be nice.” You respond with a small nod.   
Genji smiles and rises from the bed. He bows his head to you before leaving to retrieve your drink.   
Once he had left, Angela was straight back inside, apparently having been waiting.   
She was beaming at you.   
“It seems you have your own personal doctor.” She smirks, her eyes twinkling with mischief.   
“You have to get me better as soon as possible.” You sit up, a little slower than before.   
“As long as im you’re maid of honour.” She smiles before dodging the pillow you throw at her with a chuckle.


End file.
